


Fret Not, My Darling.

by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou



Series: Let's Work Together, But Apart. [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou/pseuds/LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Following the story, "Don't Walk Away From Me" with an alternative ending for 2x18... now it's 2x19, the Downworld Council meets.





	Fret Not, My Darling.

Alec walked into the Downworlder Council meeting. He knew he'd have to face Magnus and put on the facade of the heartbroken ex-boyfriend. When he got a glimpse of Magnus he knew this would be harder than he originally thought. Of course, Magnus would wear something that'd make him weak in the knees. He didn't play fair, Magnus knew how much Alec loved him in that studded jacket. He played the role of the jaded lover well. 

His attention was brought to the Seelie Queen who sat in the middle of the other leaders. Clearly, she was the one in charge. He knew that Magnus was going to side with her, but he didn't think she'd leave her court. She seemed to be one who enjoyed the home court advantage. 

"Where, oh, where is Simon?" 

Alec would never understand her infatuation with the Daylighter. The kid didn't know when to shut up. He perceived the Queen to like the quiet and obedient type. Simon was far from a trained dog. 

"Your Highness, what an unpleasant surprise." 

There goes Clary making an already tense situation worse. Alec had to rectify it. 

"Uh, I'm sure she didn't mean to..." He was interrupted by his parabatai. 

"No offense, Alec, but I agree with Clary. Your Majesty, is this another of your little games?" 

Alec wondered if anyone in the room was shocked by that announcement. The meeting was not heading in the direction he had hoped. 

"The Insitute called an emergency meeting of the Downworld Council. I speak on the behalf of the Downworld." 

The Queen's expression was neutral. Alec couldn't get a read off of her. She clearly wanted to see what Alec would do. If he were truly heartbroken over Magnus, he'd attempt to get answers from him. He was impressed how Magnus could read his mind. When Alec looked towards Magnus, the warlock had made eye contact for the first time. 

"Magnus, is this true?" 

When there is no response the Queen shoved her authority at the Shadowhunters. 

"Henceforth, when you need anything from the Downworld you shall address me, Mr. Lightwood. Such is the nature of our new agreement"

Alec sensed disharmony when he saw Raphael shake his head. 

"Your Highness, Valentine believes the Insititute has the Mortal Mirror. He's not going to leave the city without it. We'd like the Downworlds help locating it." 

"In order to capture him so that he might escape once again?" 

The Queen didn't pull punches. He needed to put all the cards on the table. 

"In order to execute him. So this threat may finally end."

"Why should we believe you?"

Alec needed to continue the act of winning back the heart of the one he loved. His words must have a double meaning. He was always more sincere when Magnus was involved. He may have to address the Queen, but he could speak to Magnus.

"I understand why you might doubt my intentions after what happened with the Soul Sword. For that I am sorry, but I founded this council to make things more transparent between the Downworld and the Clave"

"And how is that been going?" The Queen smugly asked. 

Alec rarely shyed from the truth. 

"It's been a bit of a work in progress" 

The Queen stood as she said, "For far too long the Downworld has depended on the Clave and your Institute to protect us from men like Valentine. It's time we learnt our lesson and started fighting for ourselves." 

He knew he lost control of the meeting. Alec could only plead to the Queen's ego by needing her help. 

"We can't do this alone. Valentine is a threat to all of us."

"The answer, Shadowhunters, is no," she replied before she glanced back to Magnus, "come along."

Alec watched as the love of his life walked behind the Seelie Queen like a dog. That broke his heart. He knew the reason, but Magnus submitted to no one. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. These were dire times and Alec needed the war to be over. Even if they were truly broken up, Magnus deserved to be his own man. 

"What a coward." Alec heard Jace say in reference to Magnus. 

"Don't. You don't get a say in how the Downworld does their business. You and Clary were rude to the Queen. Does she play games? Yes, but in order to promote peace we shouldn't antagonize the most powerful guest."

Jace put his hands up at Alec's tone, "Whoa, same side." 

"If you were faced with being with Clary or saving the Shadowhunters, what would you choose?" 

"Clary, hands down." Jace answered without hesitation. 

Alec pointed at him, "And that is why you picked me to run the Institute. I can see when people put the greater good of a species before their personal needs. I understand his decision." 

"That doesn't mean you have to like it." 

Alec sighed, "You're right. I don't, but it wasn't my choice to make. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to my office. I need some time alone"

He saw Jace gave him an understanding nod. 

The walk to his office reminded him of the previous night. He still had Magnus in his arms. That kiss was replaying in his head. He missed Magnus. Alec knew things had to be this way. It still burned. When he reached his desk a fire message appeared. 

_"Well Done, my Shadowhunter."_

He felt a phantom kiss on his left cheek. That was all it took for the stress and lonliness to take over. This wasn't how his story was suppose to go. Alec did the impossible and found the love of his life. He should be spending time with Magnus, not preventing a war. The anger built in his body until he took the lamp on his desk and threw it at the wall. Alec screamed as angry tears formed in eyes. 

How dare the Seelie Queen force Magnus to act submissive?

Why did this war require Magnus to be separated from him?

How dare Valentine treat Downworlds like second-class citizens? 

It was truly poetic that the nicest man Alec ever knew had demon-blood while the man who caused the most pain had the blood of the angels. 

This war needed to end. 

Another fire message appeared. 

_"Fret not, my darling. My soul is always with you. It will keep you warm at night."_


End file.
